Those who are at risk of exposure to trauma to the head (e.g., soldiers, emergency responders, law enforcement officers, military personnel, etc.) may wear protective headgear, such as a helmet. In some cases, it may be desirable for helmets to include an accessory, such as a carrier, front mount, rail mount, illuminator, camera, video recorder, laser pointer, communications device, identification friend or foe (IFF) device, optical system, or other item(s), to aid the helmet wearer in the performance of duties while in the field.